Conventional media systems can keep track of the television programs that have been viewed on a particular user device. Some conventional systems can keep track of television programs that have been viewed on all user devices in a particular household. Yet other conventional systems can keep track of television programs that have been viewed by individual household members on these user devices and generate user viewing histories for each household member. Typically, these conventional systems require the household member to create a user profile and associate the television programs viewed by the household member to his or her user profile. However, there is no provision in conventional systems to detect whether the correct user profile has been selected for the household member currently viewing television programs on a user device. If an incorrect user profile is selected, the user profile may be corrupted due to inclusion of the television programs that the household member has viewed while the incorrect user profile was selected.